


we're all mad here

by infiniteviking



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/pseuds/infiniteviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor doesn't interfere except when there are children crying. But in this case, a program rumbling counts as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all mad here

**Author's Note:**

> Comes with related [art](http://infiniteviking.deviantart.com/art/We-re-All-Mad-Here-276633530)!

There’s nowhere for the User to run anymore. He’s retreated right up to the edge, a thin rail pressing into the small of his back, his sonic weapon lost in the fog below. He’s trying to make some explanation. Some excuse. So like a User. It falls on deaf ears.

_Is this where you tell me the whole plan or where you take me to your leader? ‘Cos I have to say I really prefer the first. Over most of the alternatives._

He’s a little too tall face to face, and a little too short, all at the same time. His signature doesn’t fit him, and then does, and then doesn’t, cycling through identities with a subliminal stutter like a flash of recognition beneath a poorly fitted cloak.

_Or you can just stand there and rumble at me. That’s good too. Maybe I shouldn’t expect tracking software to exhibit a lot of personality? Sorry. That was a bit impolite._

He’s not dangerous. Or rather, he’s dangerous in a way that’s familiar, predictable, understandable, dangerous in aspects that can be soothed and set aside when, instead, he’s interested.

_..whoa, whoa, whoa, do you really need to be up that close, I don’t think this railing is sturdy enough for two? Um… all right. This is okay. You are. Like some sort of big cat, really. Big cat with a helmet that doesn’t come off.... You’re lost, aren’t you?_

The User knows. There’s a voiceless cry inside him too, keening up from where his names used to be.

_I’ll just reach around slowly and... no, no, bad idea, got it. Hands away from the disc._

He’s power and concern and an interloper and an anomaly, and he’s held menacing things close to himself before, and he knows how to take a hint.

_Although, just to say.... you’re going to have to let somebody in eventually._

There’s a strange twinned echo to the User’s heartbeat, a warmth in the thin frame; the fabric of his overcoat is a rough parody of something incomprehensible, and his hands are still but he’s reaching out, somehow, with everything else.

_I’ll just. I’ll just listen then. You can tell me when you’re ready._

He will.


End file.
